


Courtship Conflicts

by BurnedVamp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BDSM implications and evidence, Fighting, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: The course of true love never runs painless.  A new arrival appreciates a puppy where another will not tolerate it.In other words, Kaiba's a jealous bastard but Joey doesn't know he loves it.





	Courtship Conflicts

It seemed that the only one unaware that Joey belonged to Seto was Joey. True, Seto had just started courting him, but everyone was still aware of it long before that.

However, since his wooing practices were little different from his normal behavior it wasn't any surprise that the new male transfer student didn't know the blonde was property of Kaiba.

Too bad for his teeth.

It was unfortunate the cliche was untrue in James Howler's case. During his introduction to the class he had spied a blond little sexpot and **_wanted_**. But there was no available spot near him and he was guided to an empty desk where he would be denied the benefit of seeing and being seen by the only name he'd care to know.

It was also unfortunate that James was attractive - extremely so - and their first break between subjects caught him trapped at his desk while nearly all the girls in his class surrounded him. They chattered incessantly and he barely could keep up with their introductions and could not get any glimpse of the desirable blonde. It was overwhelming; they dripped with estrogen and he could hear their ovaries screaming. They probably smelled his money, too.

He was getting a headache.

The bell rang the start of class but a few of the girls had to be discouraged by the teacher. He tried a discreet quick glance around but there were still too many obstacles! He turned back forward and attended to the lesson given. He liked school and learning but found himself easily dissuaded from the topic whenever a comment or question came from the blonde's general direction.

There! He found him!

He was beautiful! His eye color was hard to see but their shape was sex sex sex(!) and his hair long enough to yank his head back. He leaned on his hand with a slightly bored expression and not necessarily paying attention to any of the speakers.

A few exceptions. A couple of people around him would give him cause to smirk - which was also HELLA sexy! But his smile... His smile lit his eyes and his face and put starlight and sunbeams to shame and oh lord! Please let him ever see that smile directed at him one day or morning after! Was the recipient a relative, such as his little brother? It was possible, the other boy was smaller and he ignored the voice in his head that pointed out the two looked nothing alike.

He convinced himself to keep his jealousy down until he had more information. The little guy still had baby fat, even though he was slim, and his hair spiked out everywhere. It was also dark with blonde streaks. Really not attractive. Maybe he had a great personality?

He was less intruded upon when the lunch bell rang but before he could stand a person dropped himself backwards in the seat in front of him. His eyes were green, hair black, arms crossed, and smirk on his lips.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?"

He heard two howls of laughter behind him and the smirk turned into a glare in that direction. The glare returned to a smirk when the gaze returned to him. "Aren't you handsome AND cute." He was booped on the nose.

Him. Booped.

"I'm Duke Devlin. Care to join me for lunch?"

"Sorry, I'm not-"

"Gay?"

"Oh no, I'm very much gay. I just prefer-"

"Bottoming?"

"No. No, I'm a top. But-"

"Not into make up?"

"Blondes."

"Excuse me?"

"I prefer blondes. Sexy ones. Tallish, but shorter than I. Athletic and energetic but I can win when wrestling against. Hair long enough to pull and tug and grip, but short enough to show off the marks that I'll constantly leave on his neck."

A choked sound and snort came from behind him and Duke blinked. "That is very specific."

"There's a specific one I'd like to meet."

James stood and realized that silence had filled the classroom amongst the students that remained. He turned and immediately found the honey amber SEXY eyes of his blonde. He approached and held out his hand. "I'm James and I hope that you are single."

"Joey," the other said as his hand was accepted, "and uh yeah, I guess." They shook lightly and James rubbed his thumb in circles on the blonde's skin. The pink that had stained Joey's cheeks increased in intensity and surface area.

"Joey," he tried out. He grinned. He pulled Joey's hand towards him and the blonde stumbled into him.

He woke up in the nurse's office when the bell rang. The little guy was there, but Joey was not. He frowned. Frowning made him realize his face HURT.

"Ah, sorry about what happened!"

What did happen? "Where's Joey?"

"Principal's office. He and Kaiba got into a fight."

"What?"

"Kaiba hit you. Joey hit him back. They got in trouble for fighting. Again."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry. Everything happened so fast and Joey's never reacted like that before. I'm Yugi, Joey's my best friend. He well, when he said he was single... it's because... Well. He thinks he is. He doesn't know yet he's not."

"That doesn't help."

"Joey's not available."

He got angry. "He said he was and that's all that matters. I. Like. Him."

"Well. My friends and I have been trying to tell Kaiba that he needs to approach Joey differently if Joey is going to agree to go out with him. But Joey doesn't understand that Kaiba likes him."

A snarl was heard from behind him. "Touch him again and you die!"

"Kaiba!"

James turned around and Joey had entered on the heels of a very angry, tall brunette. Both were rumbled and sported a couple of bruises. The blonde was trying to hold him back and Yugi jumped in front of James.

"Kaiba-kun! Don't! He didn't know, okay?? He's new!"

Joey managed to squirm in front of Kaiba so he could dig in his heels and push against the brunette's force. "What the hell are you talking about? Kaiba keep your hands off of him!"

A thrill went through James but it was short lived. Kaiba stopped and snarled again. He grabbed Joey by the back of his neck and the back of his shirt and crushed him to his body. "BAD puppy!" He kissed the holy living dickens out of him.

Yugi and James were gobsmacked. Joey's flailing and pushing back turned into tight clutches and angry growls turned into pleasured moans. Joey's hip was going to be bruising very soon as the grip on his back became a tighter grip lower. Seto released the blonde's lips and attacked his neck, holding James with a glare.

Shit! That was hot!

Kaiba released Joey's throat and grabbed his chin. "Your Master is pleased but you are not quiet forgiven. You'll have to _beg_ for that. We're leaving."

Joey was grabbed by the arm and hurled out the door. "Kaiba, you BASTARD!" could be heard through the halls.

Yugi sighed. "I think Joey understands now."

"Are they always like that?"

"Well. That was their first kiss."

"WHAT!?!"

"Kaiba... Has liked Joey for a long time now. But Joey didn't know because they always fight."

"But, Joey-"

"Does like Kaiba but was in complete denial. One day, Duke gave a book to Kaiba in front of class about gentle training for puppies. It's a thing between Joey and Kaiba - well, more Kaiba than Joey. Without glancing up, Kaiba had reached into his briefcase and pulled out another book titled, 'Mastering Your Pet, a BDSM guide to Puppy Play for the Dominating Gay Male.'"

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, Joey was absent that day and we try to warn anyone that shows interest, but no one has been as quick as you."

"Holy fuck."

"Yeah, probably."

"Do you think they'll record it and sell copies?"

The next day, Kaiba and Joey showed up together. Still rumpled. Joey tenderly sitting and wincing as he did so. Kaiba gloriously smirking even with a black eye and a taped wrist.

James was openly drooling at the blonde's appearance, _clearly_ sexiated but sleepy.

Kaiba's fist neatly shattered his desk. He held his gaze, still smirking and raised his voice to Joey. "Puppy! You drained the last of the lube this morning. You'll have to control yourself until I get more."

Fuck!

"BASTARD KAIBA I AM NOT A DOG!"

"Puppy looks good begging on his knees."

Joey jumped and they both ended up in the Principal's office again.

James, Duke, and one other guy excused themselves to the restroom.


End file.
